The use of ionic compatibilizers to compatibilize nylons in PET barrier bottles is known in the art. The use of cobalt with nylon is known in the art, as well as the use of ionic compatibilizers, cobalt and nylon in PET barrier bottles.
It is also known to use cobalt salts in the presence of polybutadiene reacted with PET to create barrier bottles.
WO0183318 describes the reaction of nylon with polybutadiene to create an oxygen scavenging compound to be blended with PET and cobalt.
However, it is known from the “Evaluation of polybutadiene scavengers and nylon scavengers in the presence of sulfoisopthalic acid” published electronically in Research Disclosures 25 Feb. 2009 that the polyamide cobalt salts mixture has a very long induction period to the reaction with oxygen when in the presence of ionic compatibilizers. It is also know that polybutadienes in the presence of cobalt salts and ionic compatibilizers do not react very well with oxygen. According to the disclosure, SIPA quenches the reaction of oxygen with polybutadiene and the reaction of oxygen with MXD6 nylon.
There exists therefore the need of a system which reacts well with oxygen when in the presence of an ionic compatibilizer with faster induction times.